


Teenage dream tonight.

by redracer



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Gay, M/M, also typos ignore those, english isn’t my first language pls bare with me, it’s maybe really bad idk, pretty sure i’m the only one still writing bmw fics, shory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redracer/pseuds/redracer
Relationships: Cory Matthews & Shawn Hunter, Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World), Shawn Hunter/Cory Matthews, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Angela Moore
Kudos: 71





	Teenage dream tonight.

Being in love with your best friend, well that’s one strange feeling. Truth be told Shawn doesn’t even really remember when he realized he liked Cory he does, however, remember when he realized he’s in love with Cory.  
Cory always played music while cleaning, it was one of the things he did to make it “fun” Shawn thought it was stupid, but one time Cory was singing and dancing like nothing else mattered and Shawn had that thought, the thought of realizing you want to spend the rest of your life with that one person. Cory was that person for Shawn.  
Shawn hasn’t told Cory, Why would he? He wasn’t trying to ruin the best relationship he’s ever had, even if it was only platonic. 

“Shawn you’ll never believe what I just got!” Cory said, excitement filling his voice as he walked through the door. 

“A pamphlet on how to knock,” Shawn joked as he rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“You joke Shawnie but look!” 

Shawn was handed a piece of paper, he skimmed through it until he saw the words Pittsburgh, new job, and the name Cory next to the word congratulations. Shawn swallowed looking up at Cory, “Congrats, Cor.” 

Cory smiled at Shawn, he studied to boys face as if it was the last time he’d see Shawn. Cory always did that to know what Shawn was thinking, feeling, and not to mention the small fact Cory looks at him just to look at the boy he’s in love with. 

“When are you leaving?” 

“Tomorrow, it seems like short notice but I just forgot to open the mail for a week,” Cory laughed, a small laugh, a laugh that’s not nervous but more sad. 

Shawn looked down at the floor, he never really thought of telling Cory how he felt but what does he have to lose? Cory's leaving it’s now or never.

“Cory.” 

“Shawnie?” 

“I love you.” Shawn felt himself shrink. 

“I love you too, Shawn.” 

“No, no, not like best friends, well yes like best friends because you’re my best friend and I love you, but I mean the way your parents love each other or the way I was meant to love Angela.” Shawn looked down at the floor, seemed to be the only thing keeping Shawn from sprinting out of there.

Cory put his hands on Shawns shoulders making Shawn look up, “I love you that way too, idiot.” 

Shawn didn’t move, he didn’t think Cory would feel the same way let alone be this close to his face while saying it. 

“I’m gonna kiss you,” Cory said, quietly.

“Yes please,” Not what Shawn wanted to say, but he didn’t have time to correct himself as Cory kissed him. 

Shawn’s dreamed about this, the way Cory would kiss and how it would feel. He’s only had one kiss to go off of, the one from when they were ten it was Shawns birthday and Cory kissed him, saying he saw it in a movie, Shawn didn’t want to admit it when he was ten or even admit it now that the kiss meant a lot to him. He thinks maybe that’s when he realized he liked Cory, though maybe he always liked him, he was just good at hiding it. 

As Cory pulls away a hint of guilt hits him, he’s leaving tomorrow. Leaving his best friend was hard enough, but leaving the love of his life who feels the same way is even harder.  
He wants nothing but for Shawn to tell him to stay, he knows that won’t happen all Shawn wants is for Cory to succeed all Shawn has done is made sure to let Cory know he will always believe in him. Cory just wish Shawn knew his dream means nothing without Shawn. 

“Cor,” Shawn said, more like pleaded, though he didn’t realize it. 

“Ask me.” 

“How did you know I was-“

Cory cut him off, “Shawn just ask me to stay, I will,” Cory was always dramatic when it came to this stuff, but now, Shawn thinks, he finally has a right to be. 

“Cory, it’s your dream.”

He rolled his eyes, “A dream that means nothing without you.” 

Shawn smiles a little at that, it seemed wrong for him to do that yet did it anyway. 

“You're stupid, you know that Cor?” But Shawn was laughing.

“And dramatic we've been over this, now are you asking me to stay or not,” There was a hint of seriousness in Cory’s voice masked by the playfulness of it. 

“Cory Matthews,” Shawn rolled his eyes, “Will you stay?” 

“I’d do anything for you.” It was cheesy they both knew that, but that’s how they liked it.

“God you’re gross,” Shawn mumbled, grabbing Cory’s hand and dragging him out the door.


End file.
